Upside Down
by CFCfan1
Summary: Waiting for 2x08 is horrible...so I wrote this to pass the time...tell me what you think!


**Ok so I was listening to a song on my iTunes and thought it would work well with a preview of what might happen in 2x08! Tell me what you think. Song is Blink by Revive.**

"Blink"

Teach me to number my days

And count every moment

Before it slips away

Take in all the colors

Before they fade to grey

I don't want to miss

Even just a second

More of this

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

When it's all said and done

No one remembers

How far we have run

The only thing that matters

Is how we have loved?

I don't want to miss

Even just a second

More of this

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

Slow down

Slow down

Before today becomes

Our yesterday

Slow down

Slow down

Before today becomes

Our yesterday

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

She sees him get out of his limo. She sees him wave. She is a few cars behind his and the flashes from multiple cameras go off, even more so when Mellie joins him. He walks with a smile on his face and Mellie is smiling brightly and waving to people she pretends to know. When she blinks it happens. She hears it before she sees it. She sees blood covering Mellie's arms. Before Edison can stop her she is out of the car running as fast as she can towards him. She hears screaming, but most importantly she hears Tom shouting.

"Falcon down! Flacon down!" In that moment she thought of how much he hated his code name. She had made fun of him for disliking it so much, and right then she realized how much she hated it. She gets to him as they shove him in the limo and race off to the hospital. She saw his blood on the ground and on many people surrounding the area he was just standing in.

"Liv!" Two people shouted at the same time. She first turns and sees Edison running towards her with his phone to his ear. She then turns the other direction and sees Cyrus walking to her quickly.

"I'm going to the hospital, you coming?" Cyrus asked seeming surprisingly calm. No matter what everyone else saw in him in that moment, she saw what he was actually feeling, she saw the panic and fear in his eyes.

"Go with him!" Edison said from beside her. She gave him a questioning look. "Since I am the presumptive Majority Leader, they are taking me to the Capitol. A detail should be here any minute. He is your friend, and he is going to need all the support he can get. Go to the hospital!" He said seriously. She nodded wordlessly and was pulled by Cyrus to a waiting limo, the one he had taken to the event. She watches as agents swarm Edison and takes a deep breath knowing that he is at least ok. Then she turns all of her attention to Cyrus and where they are going. The ride is silent, which didn't matter because it was short due to the speed at which they were traveling. When they got to the hospital, the media was already surrounding the building. They got out of the car and flashes went off as Cyrus stepped out of the car. He helped her out and they went to the entrance. Cyrus showed his hard pass and was let through, but they stopped Olivia. Cyrus told them to let her through, so they patted her down and checked her for any weapons. It felt like hours waiting for them to finish when it was actually just a few seconds.

When they got inside it was a panic. People were rushing around, while the Secret Service stood at every entrance. Doctors and nurse looked scared and confused and she assumed so did she. She wiped tears off her face that she didn't realize had formed. That is when she heard Mellie shouting at some doctors. They wanted her to get checked out because of how far along she was in her pregnancy but she was screaming at them to check on Fitz. She saw doctors trying to revive someone and her heart stopped. She then let out the breath she had been holding when she realized it wasn't him. Then she heard Fitz doctor yell at him.

"Mr. President! Mr. President! Look at me...look at me! You may not die! Do you hear me? You may not die! So stay with me!" She heard the last part as the curtain was opened quickly and several agents and doctors rushed out pushing his gurney. She saw him for the first time then. She saw the bandage on his chest; she saw the gauze wrapped around his head. In that moment she realized she might lose him for good. She turned to Cyrus who finally looked as he felt, panicked and scared. He turned silently and went to check on Mellie, leaving Olivia standing there feeling the most helpless she has ever felt. She turned to the room her had just been in. She saw the gauze on the ground and she saw pools of blood…his blood. She walked in slowly and stood there just looking at the ground. She looked at the blood and the gauze. She looked at ground not wanting to move because if she did, she might find out that she lost him forever. She never should have let him let her go. She should have said something at the restaurant that night before he left for the G8. She should have let him resign eight months ago, because they would be happy now. She wouldn't be wondering if she would ever see his eyes again. She didn't know if she would have a chance to apologize for pushing him away again. In one blink…in one flash…her whole world was turned upside down.

**Ok so there it is…I know it is short, but the next story is number 100! I'm so excited!**


End file.
